


Darkened Disney-Sleeping Beauty

by SaraQ



Series: Darkened Disney [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraQ/pseuds/SaraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has two sides. These are just the more sinister versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkened Disney-Sleeping Beauty

Maleficent knew right from when the child was born that something was wrong. Born under a blood moon, Aurora had unnaturally pale skin, and black eyes. She never cried, never even made a sound. Just sat and watched everyone, with those dark, fathomless eyes.

Maleficent soon recognized the signs. She tried to warn the child's parents, but the king and queen loved their daughter and refused to see it’s monstrous nature. She then tried to kill the monster before it killed the rest of  the kingdome.

However, the Dark Spirits wished to protect it, and so sent three, cloaked in bright colors and in light and saved the child. The King and Queen then sent Aurora away with the three dark fairies and hid her.

Maleficent searched for the child, but the fairies hid her well. It wasn’t till 16 years later, when stories of a cursed wood, inhabited by evil spirits, reached Maleficent’s ears.  Rumors persisted that no one came out alive, and the only remains on those who ventured in, was a pale, bloodless corpses.  

She reached the place where the cursed woods lay.  In the village nearest there a prince proclaimed that he would enter the woods and rid it of evil.

Cursing the Prince for his foolishness, she followed him, invisible. The forest filtered out almost all light, so the way ahead was dim. The Prince had a nervous look about him, that increased the father they went. Until they heard the strains, of a melody, haunting, yet sweet at the same time.

_I know you,_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you,_

_The look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know its true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

 

The song seemed to entrance the Prince and he nudged his horse into a gallop, and Maleficent hurried to keep up. They rode for a long while, all the time the song was growing louder. A feeling of dread filled Maleficent, as well as a feeling of foreboding. She did not want to find whatever was making that sound.

All of a sudden the Prince stopped, and stared ahead. In front of them was a cleaning and in that clearing stood a woman, with blonde hair, deathly pale hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful, in a monstrous, terrible sort of way.

Aurora beckoned to the Prince, with a twisted smile of her face, and he stumbled forward, entranced by her beauty. At this point Maleficent came out of the shadows, fully visible. This started Aurora and she clapped her hands and vanished.

After helping the furious Prince out of the woods, she sent her raven once again to look for Aurora. Thankfully this time it was able to locate the Princess. The three dark spirits had returned her to the castle, and Aurora had already disposed of her parents, all the other living souls within the castle.

Maleficent was able to lure Aurora away from her dark guardians for a while and it was enough time for Aurora to prick her finger and fall into an eternal sleep. She made enormous thorny bushes to grow around, and transformed her raven into a dragon to guard the place. All might have been well, had it not been for that Prince.

The three dark guardians could not break the spell that Maleficent had put on the Princess, but they had twisted it enough to create a loop hole. A mortal man had the power to break the spell. They went to the same Prince that Maleficent had rescued from the Princess earlier. They came to him in their cloaks of light, weeping and telling a sorrowful tale of the Princess. How she was cursed to sleep eternally by an evil fairy. Infuriated, the Prince proclaimed that he would not rest till he rescued the fair maiden from her.

They guided him to the castle, gave him a sword of darkness, which he used to cut a hole in the bramble. They guided his sword and though the dragon fought valiantly, he was slain.

If it was only the foolish Prince she had to fight, Maleficent would have certainly won. But out number 4 to 1 she  was worn down and the Prince evently stabbed her with his sword. Blinking back the dark spots in her vision, she made one more attempt to stop the Prince. She hobbled up the tower only to see the Prince bending over Aurora’s slumbering form. He kissed her, and a drop of blood trickled down, from a cut of his mouth he had gotten in the fight, in her mouth. The last thing that Maleficent saw before darkness overtook her vision was the awoken Aurora.  

  



End file.
